


Sunsets

by puffythepig



Series: Femslashfeb2018 [23]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Princesses, Shrek (Movies), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Sunsets, True Love, monster gf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffythepig/pseuds/puffythepig
Summary: Fiona decides to finally show her girlfriend her nightly form.





	Sunsets

Rapunzel leaned against the taller woman, breathing softly.

"So, it's almost sunset... You said you change, and I can't help but be nervous..."

Fiona sighed. "It's... Not like in story books, Blondie." She laughed lightly and squeezed her hand. "I promise I won't try to eat you or be unable to control myself or anything. I just become... Ugly."

The blond woman gulped. "I'm sure you won't become ugly. You'll always be beautiful to me."

Laughing lightly under her breath, Fiona nodded. She wanted to believe the other's words, but she just couldn't. She had lost so many loves, because they would see her true form and run away. She didn't want to show Rapunzel at all, but she couldn't hide it forever.

Finally, her skin started to glow and Rapunzel stepped back and closed her eyes as the other was lifted up and changed. When she could finally look again, she couldn't help but stumble back in fear. 

Fiona hurriedly tried to approach the other, but a stump surprised her and sent her flying to the ground. The redhead's eyes closed and she waited for the other to run off and leave her, like everyone else had at this point. Instead, a soft voice pulled her eyed open.

"Are you hurt?"

Glancing up, Fiona felt her breath stop in her throat. She pulled herself to her feet before wincing at the air on her arm. She gave the other princess half of a smile and sat down on the stump that betrayed her. She showed the scrape to the other who smiled softly.

"Now, you've shown me the secret...it's time to show you mine." The blond whispered, pulling the arm into her lap and wrapping it up in her locks. 

Unable to help herself, Fiona let out a chuckle. "Thanks for the thought, but I'm sure we can find some bandages." The blond simply held a finger to her lips and silently shushed her.

Nodding, Fiona let her continue her handiwork.

By the time the other had healed her, Fiona was smiling widely. "We really are both monsters in our own rights."

Rapunzel laughed and shook her head. "Neither of us are monsters. We're just... Different."

"And you aren't scared of me?"

Shaking her head, the blond leaned on the other as she had before. "Of course not. You're still the girl I fell in love with."

A sigh of relief escaped the other as thr gazed out over the setting sun. Maybe they would always be cursed, but they would be cursed together.


End file.
